The Life of a Teenage Seer
by RustySpoons03
Summary: Follow the life of Seraphina Grey, a teenage girl who can see the fantastic, yet horrific, world of demons, Downworlders, and, of course, Shadowhunters. She has been warned of these creatures, yet cannot stay away when meeting a group of young Shadowhunters who have taken an interest in her... Rated M for swearing and other crap. Hope you all enjoy:D
1. Chapter 1

_Just keep walking,_ I told myself, over and over again. _Just keep walking. He is not staring at you._ But of course, he was. In my peripheral, I could glimpse him staring. Watching me. And that scared the shit out of me.

For as long as I could remember, I have been able to see them. Them being the ones who could control who saw them (except me, of course); them being the ones who had appearances that shouldn't be possible: multiple eyes, skin tones varying from forest green to violet, wings, fangs, you name it. Them being the ones who were not of this world.

But not all of them contrasted so greatly with humanity. Some appeared human, so much so that they could walk around in daylight without being glamoured at all. The only oddity about these "men" and "women" was the black symbols etched into their skin, delicate patterns that I had once considered beautiful.

These creatures were called Shadowhunters. And one was staring at me right now.

I couldn't resist it anymore. For as long as I could remember, these creatures had haunted my vision, a constant tormenting reminder that I was different. But never, not once in my sixteen years, had one seen me.

At a sudden burst of boldness, I looked up-

-straight into the eyes of my twin brother.

"Hey, Ser! Whatcha looking at?" The bane of my existence asked. His given name, Shepley. His mop of dark brown curls refused to be cut, and hung in his mischievous green eyes. Everything about our appearances was the same, minus the expression. I wasn't feeling mischievous at all, just pissed off.

"What the hell, Shep? You scared me half to death." I seethed, daring a glance behind my annoying twin.

The man with the marks was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I really didn't mean to scare you." said Shepley, giving me an apologetic look as he skillfully drove us home. We were driving in a vehicle in which he referred to as "state-of-the-art", but what I had nicknamed as "Junk Pile".

"I know, Shep." I replied, gazing out the window at the passing scenery. A small neighbourhood, each house glazed with a layer of snow. "I'm just having a bad day."

And it was true. Not only had I witnessed yet another violent demon attack, but my friend Olivia (I informly refer to her as my aquaintance), had given me the oh-my-god-why-are-you-so-distant-we-never-hang-out speech. AGAIN. And of course, she also had to do it in the middle of math class, right in front of Damien Jones. So all eyes were on us, just the way Olivia likes it. Me? Not so much.

I relaxed into the not-so heated seat of the Junk Pile, thinking of all the times I had received that rant. Usually, I got it about twice a week, or so. And she'd only "hate" me for about a few hours afterwords, before starting a conversation about what the math homework was, or soemthing pointless like that. I remember one time when she refused to speak to me for an entire week, because I had forgotten about her birthday party that day. In my defence, I had just witnessed a quite gruesome brawl between five demons and a Shadowhunter. One that didnt end very well for any of them...

I was immediately broken out of my not-so-pleasant thoughts by Shep bumping my shoulder. And not very gently, I might add.

"C'mon Phina!" Shep shrieked, continously bumping my shoulder with the palm of his hand. "Move it! I've got things to see, people to do!"

I threw him a disguisted look, hopped out of Junk Pile, and slammed the door. Before the rusty car door could even shut, he was zooming away, faded blue paint faded into the distance.

Huffing and smacking my mitten-clad hands together for warmth, I stomped up the driveway. My thoughts suddenly returned to Damien Jones, and I felt my numb face break out into a smile. Ah. Damien Jones. If only_ he_ was here to keep me warm-

A movement in my peripheral jerked me to reality.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought. I straightened my posture, and peered closely. There it was again, behind the large oak tree in front of the house. Shaking from the February cold, I stepped closer-

-And saw it run. It was a woman, one with straight blonde hair that blew behind her as she ran. When she jerked her head around, I got a look at her face.

And gasped.

"What the hell was that?" I said aloud this time. Because this was bad. Vey bad.

The woman had marks.


	3. Chapter 3

_ This is bad. This is very, very bad._

Those were the exact words that ran through my mind, over and over again, as I stared at the marked woman sprinting away from me. Soon, however, other thoughts followed.

Why were these creatures following me? The only reason I could think of that could even remotely explain why they had suddenly decided to see me was, well, because they had taken an interest in me.

And that thought was not comforting in the slightest.

_ You are overreacting, Seraphina_, I told myself. _They're just being their demonic selves. That's all._

Shaking my head at my hysterical thoughts, I resumed my march inside. The marked people aside, I was cold as hell. Figuratively, of course.

I opened the icy knob, already feeling the heat of the indoors. But I wasn't prepared for what lay beyond that wooden door.

WHERE WERE YOU?!" Olivia shrieked, not three seconds after I walked into the house. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!"

Olivia didn't always speak at this volume; usually, it was louder. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Relax, Olivia; Shep was late picking me up from Pitch Black." Olivia hated it when I told her to relax, but I wasn't about to be kind to her when she was screaming in my face. Plus, at any mention of Shep, she turned to much. Yuck.

"Oh, Shep's here? I thought I heard his car pull in." she giggled, as if she were hilariously flirtatious. This time, the urge I resisted was the urge to vomit. I don't account myself responsible for the next words that were uttered by yours truly, as my day had been long. And dealing with a disgustingly clueless nitwit was on the top of my priorities list.

"You know what, Olivia? I am sooo sick of you! First you come to my house, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, then you decide to SCREAM at me, and then, worse of all, you starting raving about your crush on my manwhore of a brother!" At this point, she had started to sputter, but I immediately cut her off. "Oh, no. I am SO not done! I forgot to add about the fact that you oh-so conveniently decided to humiliate me in front of freaking DAMIEN JONES! So I would say your action of TODAY ALONE are punishable my death!"

When I was done, she sort of stared at me for a moment or so. Then, when she finally got her shit together, she fixed a glare at me, and murmured, in an "oh-so-frightening" way, "This isn't over, Seraphina Grey. I honestly thought you were my friend. But I guess I was wrong."

I couldn't resist a laugh at that. When her glare grew to a look of rage, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, get over yourself, Olivia. Go sew a pin-cushion, or something." And with that, she left. Somehow, though, I didn't doubt that she might have done just as I'd suggested. After smearing my name on every possible network, of course.

What had I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

By around noon a day after my little "encounter" with Olivia, my name was still salvageable. It's not that she hadn't tried to drag it through the mud; it was that everyone was all too aware of the fact that she blew things way too far out of proportion. Such as the one time her ex-boyfriend (one of the many), dumped her for some college freshman. Not only did she say that he dumped her for a 30 year old woman, but she also said that she was a prostitute. I would say she her imagination was slightly insane, but that would be slightly hypocritical, considering the fact that my biggest worry right now was the fact that half humans were stalking me.

Unfortunately, one of those said creatures just happened to be across the room from me right now. Oh, the joys of a teenager.

I knew for a fact that he was staring at me. I also knew for a fact that I had seen him before, right in this very place.

I was at Pitch Black, which was the only place within driving distance with good coffee. I had been here yesterday, meeting Shep, when I had glimpsed the guy who was staring at me _right now. _

Finally able to, I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye.

And I was absoloutely shocked at what I saw.

For starters, he wasn't buff. Usually all the Shadowhunters I saw (but pretended not to see), were incredibly fit. But not this guy. Not to say he wasn't fit, of course; but he was tall, with a slightly gangly appearance, and only slightly muscled forearms.

And he was way hot.

His hair was a dark chocolate colour, that was tucked neatly under an even darker beanie. His black tee and lip piercing completed the drool-worthy look. And then he turned his royal blue eyes on mine.

Shit. Oh, shit. What do I do?

_Well, don't just sit there. Wave. Smile. Maybe take off your shirt._

Luckily, I ignored that last thought, and merely smiled at the attractive guy across the shop. But then I glimpsed his arm.

I am an idiot.

Did you really just smile at ONE OF THEM, Sera? REALY? My common sense demanded, re-appearing too late. And then he smiled back.

I looked down at my tea, and did what any person with a common sense that was there most of the time would do: I got the hell out of there.

I was terrified that he would follow me. Not even allowing myself to glimpse in his general direction, I took my tea, and walked out the door-

-right into Damien Jones, promptly spilling my tea all over him.

"Holy shit!" he cried, as my hot beverage spread into a brown-ish stain on his blue shirt, that somehow reminded me of that guy's eyes...

"Oh my god, I am SO SORRY!" I apologized, shoving away thoughts of the gorgeous guy who was no doubt watching this humiliating endeavour. I looked up at Damien, who, to my shock, had a smile on his face.

"Why, if it isn't Sera Grey. I see you're up to no good, as usual." he said, with the lopsided grin, transforming his face into one which I have been known to dream about. And, of course, I knew I was going to dream about this; because, um, DAMIEN JONES KNEW MY NAME.

"Oh, hey, Damien. Didn't see you there." Of course, that's what I wished I had said; instead, my reply went a little like this: "Oh. Um. H-hey, Damien. Sorry about your, um, shirt." Classy, I know.

His grin widened, and I was attempting to figure out if that was because he was laughing AT me, or WITH me, (hopefully the latter), when a voice behind my shoulder said, "Sera. Fancy seeing you here."

It was Olivia. Of course. Sigh.

"Oh, hey, Olivia. Yeah, it's nice seeing you here too." I said, more than slightly sarcastically. Her perfectly done-up face hardened, and, considering I really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Olivia (again) I turned back to Damien, and said, "Well, where were we?" I have to say, I was attempting to sound flirty. Minus my brother, Olivia's biggest obsession was Mr. Damien Jones.

Damien's grin turned to one of mischief, as if he knew what I was doing. Slinging his arm around my shoulders, he replied, "We were just leaving", and escorted me out of the coffee shop.

I glimpsed back just in time to see Olivia's raging look. I replied with a smug smile and a shrug.

I still had no idea what I was getting into. And yet, this time, I felt slightly better.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, just a little intro before the next chapter.

First of all, I just want to thank thank THANK everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews. (Especially anna the viking. Your frequent reviews keep me on my toes to impress xD). And everyone else as well, you guys are the reason I keep writing this story, that I PRAY will turn out well(:

Secondly, I apologize for taking so long to update. I wish I could just drop school and write for you guys, but unfortunately, I have a few more years to go. But I promise to post as often as I can from now on :D

Anyhoo, sorry about the long intro. Thanks again everyone for the reviews that help SO MUCH, and for taking time to read my words:)

Hope you enjoy!

Jude's POV

Jude sat in the corner of the cafe, his bitter coffee warming the palm of his hand as he sat and peered out of the corner of his eye at the girl staring at him.

Her name was Seraphina Grey. And she could see him.

It still shocked him to his core every time the thought came to him; it shook his belief in everything he had ever learned. _A mundie could see them._

As subtly as he could, he watched her watch him. She was studying him, but not in the way he expected. He had thought that she would be more descript about scrutinizing him. Perhaps she didn't know what he was?

At a splurge of boldness, he met her gaze. And watched her posture go rigid. She obviously knew what he was; he could see it in her wide, forest green eyes. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to draw her: her eyes, staring wide-eyed at him from across the room; her soft yet angular cheeks, the colour of ivory; her long, curly brown/black hair, and her rose lips, that were currently smiling at him, almost shyly.

For a second, he was unsure what to do. Smile back? Go and talk to her? Take off his shirt?

He went with his first thought, but immediately regretted it as he watched her get up and leave. He became confused again. Should he follow her, and make an attempt at conversation? Or follow her, and watch her for signs of being a non-mundane? By the Angel, if only Jarrett were here.

Jude watched Seraphina walk across the coffee shop, the remainder of her tea in her hand. With a slight shock, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. The way her body moved as she angled her body between tables and chairs...

... And the incredibly graceful way she crashed into a man when attempting to leave, in the process spilling tea down his front. At first, the man looked extremely pissed off, but when he caught sight of Seraphina, the look in his eyes changed from anger to something almost wolfish. The guy spoke to her, and Jude saw Sera's ears go pink as she stuttered out a response.

Jude tightened his grip on the coffee in front of him. Was the man hurting her? By the Angel, if he hurt her...

But with a start, Jude saw Seraphina _smile_ at the guy. His grip tightened so severely until his hand shook, sloshing black coffee onto the table. He didn't notice.

Jude watched the scene before him with an almost trance-like intensity. It wasn't his curiousity of the world that led his intrigue; it was the girl before him, flirting with the biggest manwhore he'd ever encountered. He suddenly had an incredible urge to shake her.

Before he could think about what he'd just thought, a small yet fierce looking girl stormed up to the pair. Although he could not make out the words, Jude could hear the coldness in the small girl's voice. When Sera replied, he could detect the same tone.

_Obviously something happened between them,_ he thought.

Then, to his utter horror, he watched as the guy put his arm around Sera and practically dragged her out of the building. Okay, maybe dragged is a bit far; but still. Sera should be going no where with a guy like that...

Jude stopped his thinking immediately. Why should he care what happened to the red-headed girl? She was nothing to him... just a mundane...

But, for whatever reason, he did. And it scared the shit out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked out of the coffee shop, our steps hitting the frozen pavement in a sort of rhythmic unison. Damien did not remove his incredibly warm arm from around my shoulders. Not surprisingly, I did not protest.

"Ì really am sorry about your shirt, Damien." My apology created a cloud in the rigid air. I really did feel sorry; if it wasn't for that annoyingly dashing Nephilim dude...

STOP.

"Don't worry about it, Ser. I prefer to go shirtless, anyway." he stated matter-of-factly, with a slight wink.

Um. Okay. Brain. Keep functioning.

It only occurred to me now how incredibly... _shallow_ I was being. Usually I prided myself with at least being slightly non-girly-flirty-lose-my-head-over-a-guy. I mean, I had encountered demons, vampires, werewolves, you name it. Well, maybe not _encountered_... but you know what I mean. This was not me, so why was I acting this way? usually I got a little tingly over Damien, but nothing like this. What was wrong with me?

"Hellooo? Earth to Sera," Damien's confident voice broke me out of my inner battle. I had just missed everything he had just said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Damien," I apologized yet again, this time for both the tea-spilling AND ignoring him. "It's just been a really long day."

"Don't worry about it, Ser," he replied smoothly, squeezing me slightly. My heart involuntarily sped up. "I'll just have to head over to your place so you can wash it."

Wait. What?

"Don't worry. I won't try anything." His laugh rumbled deep in his throat. I realized he must have seen my shocked expression.

So before I could even make up my mind whether or not it was a good idea for Damien freakin' Jones to be in my house, DFJ himself hailed a cab, and we were off.

"So, this is it," I said, gesturing around my living room. I couldn't help but notice the flaws of the room: the large stain where I had dropped a cup of strong tea on the cream carpet a few years ago, the chips in the worn coffee table, the dust on the hardwood floors. I subtly kicked a stray chocolate bar wrapper underneath the brown leather couch.

Suddenly Motley jumped up beside my spot on the couch. Motley was my beautifully marked, overweight bitch of a cat. She had the temper of a parole officer, and the weight of an elephant. But she was the most amazing cat in the world. I gently pulled her into my lap, hearing her harrumph as she settled. Damien, seated beside me, reached over to stroke her flank, but Motley had other ideas. With a sharp swipe, she scratched the back of Damien's hand, causing three angry scratches to appear, and then well with blood. He swore.

"Oh my God, Damien! I'm so sorry!" Jeez. What was that, the fifth apology to him today? Sixth?

But this time, he didn't reassure me that all was fine. He jumped up and ran out of the living room, his curses getting louder and more creative. After less-than-gently shoving Mo to the floor, I followed him to his destination: the bathroom.

The door's hinged screamed in protest as he slammed it shut. After a bustle of loud noise mainly made up of curses, stomping, and more curses, I hesitantly knocked on the wooden door's frame.

"Damien? Are you okay in there?" I asked, also hesitantly. He remained silent. "Damien? I'm coming in-"

"NO!" he yelled, so viciously that I involuntarily took a few steps back. "I mean- there's just a lot of blood... I d-don't want you to freak out..."

I almost laughed at that. Me? Freak out over _blood?_ The comment was almost insulting in its cluelessness.

"Look, I don't get freaked out over blood," I replied, once again suppressing a laugh. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Damien said, slightly more calm this time. "I just... I think I should leave. Now".

Confusion clogged my brain. "What... what about your shirt, though?" he was currently wearing one of Shepley's, while his was doing laps in the washing machine.

"Uh... give it to me at school tomorrow, alright?" he suggested, and I agreed. Damien slowly opened the door, and he peered out at me, his non-injured hand cupped over his other one. I saw a slight slime of red oozing between his fingers, and I immediately ran to the kitchen, where the medicine cabinet was. Shoving my hands into the messy cupboard, I fished out several choice band-aids, and placed them into his palm. "Just so you'll survive the ride back," I told him, smiling slightly, despite the thoughts that encircled my brain, which mainly revolved around _what the hell was going on. _

Damien smiled, gave me a quick hug, and before I could even blink, he was out the door, which created a slam that echoed throughout the whole house.

Finally, I blinked, and went into the bathroom to turn off the lights. The whole scene from moments before kept replaying in my head.

Why did Damien act so strangely? Obviously he wasn't worried about me being nauseated by the sight of his blood, as he had claimed. Why had he run to the bathroom in the such a panic? Why- HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM WAS?

Before we had settled in the living room, I had given him a tour of the house: the kitchen, the dining room... but not the bathroom, which was on the other side of the house, on the other entrance.

A sudden terrifying, horrifying, and a bunch of other words ending in -ying, thought came to my mind. Was Damien... one of them? Had he come to spy on me? Get me to trust him, so he could... do whatever it was that the others wanted him to do? No, he couldn't be; I'd known him since childhood... he couldn't be...

My paranoid thoughts were suddenly flooded out with exhaustion. It had certainly been a long two days. With a sigh, I trudged upstairs; I would deal with all of this tomorrow. I groaned when I realized I would not only have to put up with Olivia breathing down my neck, and the unpredictability of Damien, but I also had a math test.

Sigh. When were things supposed to turn to normal?

But of course, I should be used to the abnormality of life by now. But I wasn't.


	7. Author's Note

I have posted this note to apologize, as it definitely has been quite a long time since my last update, as well as thank Miss Insanity With A Smile for aiding me in my time of need, aka writer's block. Anyway, here it another chapter, this time longer than my others, and I will work to have another one ready for you soon!

Happy new year's everyone!:)


	8. Chapter 8

I was drowning in a sea of flesh. Students bustled around me, whether it was to get to class, their locker, or just to not get trampled. I couldn't help but notice my pig of a brother making out with Sally Williams, the head cheerleader (of course she was the head cheerleader), and by far the most popular girl in school. I saw a flash of their tongues, and the brief sight was enough to make me shudder.

_And to think, we once spent 9 months with our limbs wrapped around each other,_ I thought, and shuddered some more.

I was heading to the cafeteria after completing, and I was sure, failing, my lovely math test, during which I had been so distracted, from Olivia's penetrating stare across the room, to Damien's shirt burning a hole in my backpack. These things were both quite distracting, as you can imagine.

All of a sudden, as I entered the great expanse of the caf, I was not just assaulted by the smells of cafeteria food, the sound of students chattering as they ate their mundane food products, but also the sight of a demon.

There he sat, staring longingly at the oblivious students. His seat consisted of an unoccupied bench several metres away from me. His gaze was intense as he critically studied each and every one of my peers, as if he was looking for someone specific. He sat, or rather lounged, against the wooden bench, just watching. Waiting.

And then his eyes met mine. They were a sort of murky green, ringed with a black smudge of kohl, making his irises even more intense. His mouth suddenly quirked up, in a half smile that sent me shuddering ten times harder than when I had witnessed my brother mauling some blonde. All of a sudden, everything seemed so mundane; my math test, my brother's and my relationship. All there was was the creature before me.

It was slightly terrifying.

I stood rooted to my spot, my whole body quivering slightly. A barely noticed when some jackass ran into me from behind, even when he muttered "Freak" under his breath. I just kept staring, the demon's intense gaze burrowing deep into mine, affecting all of my senses at once.

And then, he stood up. His powerful legs extended before him, and he gracefully unravelled himself from his position on the bench, something I had never been able to master. His intense gaze never left mine. And then, with one final smirk, he walked out. Just like that. I was left breathless.

_Who the fuck was that?! _

All of a sudden, I was sick and tired of all of these creatures. I had hidden my knowledge of them, from them and others, and they couldn't do this. They couldn't. Anger boiled inside of me, and I did something that I knew I would regret.

I followed him.

**Jude's POV**

I sat on the most uncomfortable bench I've ever come across, the school building I knew Sera was currently displayed before me. I briefly wondered if it was at all creepy that here I was sitting, drawing the features of her face, the face that had plagued me for the days following our "encounter". I then dismissed the idea, as in reality, she would never find out.

Turning back to my sketch, I imagined her lovely features: the dark hair that fell across her face, neck, back, and chest like a curtain; her skin that was just the colour of ivory, the perfect shade. And finally her eyes. A shade of green, flecked with gold, that with one glance had left me breathless.

Why my breath had been robbed from me, I still wasn't quite sure. Why my heart had begun to pound like a bird attempting to escape its inhumane cage, throwing itself against its contains, is still such a confusing mystery that I didn't even want to get into the mass jumble of it. All I knew for sure was that I wanted to be near her, to talk to her, to steal my breath back from her. Because ever since that day in the cafe, my whole world had been absolutely turned not only upside down, but inside out. And all I could do was hang on for the ride, and pray, _pray_ for the best.

Somehow, though, I knew that to have those things, those desires, it was going to have to work. Fight, perhaps. To me, it didn't matter that she was not one of my species, but to the rest of us, it would matter a hell of a lot more.

_So, you're willing to turn your back on your family? To fight for some girl you don't even know?_ a voice inside my head whispered.

I clenched my eyes shut in concentration. Sometimes this happened; voices whispered things, things that what other people's normal conscious would not normally say.

"No", I whispered back angrily at it. I would not let it manipulate me. Not anymore.

Just then I caught sight of Kurai. I could tell that he was not Glamoured, because I did not have to squint. The thought was bitter.

"What are you doing, Kurai? I told you to watch her," I said forcefully as he slowly walked up. "I'm not paying you for lunch breaks."

The warlock smiled in response, his white teeth standing out against his black lips. "Why, I am watching Ms. Grey. Aren't you?"

I was about to snap back what the hell he was talking about when I saw what he meant. Sera was behind him, across the street, looking around frantically. When she caught sight of Kurai, she began to storm towards us. But then, she seemed to catch sight of me, and froze. The cold November wind stirred her dark curls, and I ached to brush them back. I could easily see her expressionless face, already frost-bitten, which just made her ache for her more.

And in that moment, I realized that I was in love with Seraphina Grey, a human.


End file.
